An input/output connector (I/O connector) generally includes an insulation body and at least one row of contacts arranged in parallel on the insulation body. Each of the contacts has a fixation portion fixed to the insulation body, a solder foot at an end of the contact, a contact portion at an opposite end of the contact, a connection portion between the fixation portion and the solder foot, and an elastic arm between the fixation portion and the contact portion. The insulation body has a plurality of insulation partition ribs, and the connection portions of two adjacent contacts are separated by one of the insulation partition ribs.
The connection portions of the contacts are positioned so as to avoid a short circuit between the connection portions. However, because the insulation partition rib is disposed between the connection portions, the width of the contacts and the spacing between adjacent contacts is limited, which restricts the performance of the connector and is particularly disadvantageous for suppressing resonance of the connector.